In recent years, considerable attention has been paid to driving under the influence of alcohol (DUI). Unfortunately, reductions in DUI triggered by this attention have not affected mexican Americans in California. Between 1989 and 1992, Hispanics' proportional representation among the DUI arrestee population in California went from 39% to 45%. This is a considerable over-representation given that Hispanics constitute 25% of the state's population. Yet, next to nothing is known about DUI among Hispanics that could help explain and prevent this over-representation. The proposed study will interview a sample of White (N=250) and mexican Americans (N=250) DUI arrestees in five DUI programs in San Jose, California. Descriptive aims will examine alcohol consumption and the frequency of drinking high amounts (five or more drinks per sitting); the prevalence and correlates of alcohol problems and DSM-IV alcohol dependence; norms and attitudes toward drinking and drunkenness, alcohol expectancies, and perception of DUI as a problem; and the characteristics of the most recent DUI event. Theoretical aims will test a model of DUI which includes sociodemographic, personality characteristics (risk taking/impulsivity), norms and attitudes toward drinking, drinking, alcohol problems and acculturation (Mexican Americans only). A health services- related aim will assess the extent to which Mexican American DUIs constitute a high-problem high-risk underserved population relative to White DUIs. A methodological aim will assess Mexican Americans' under- reporting of information about deviant behavior. The knowledge generated by this project will have a direct impact on prevention and on shaping of DUI program interventions among Whites and mexican Americans. The epidemiological characterization of the Mexican American DUI in terms of sociodemographic characteristics, drinking and problems, cognition and driving behavior will help in identifying high risk groups among Mexican Americans. Model testing will provide information about predictors of DUI which is also of importance in prevention and program intervention. Assessment of the general history of Mexican American and Whites DUIs contacts with health care and social service agencies will help understand DUI programs role in the management of alcohol problems in these two ethnic groups.